Amor Entre Livros Coloridos
by Sophia-lois
Summary: Um garoto com falta de afeto... Um homem com olhos de mel...  uma livraria... que coisas poderão aconteçer lá?
1. Chapter 1

**A história contém lemon.E claro a 1ª tinha que ser com os meus personagens preferidos Alois e porque Alois só fica completo com Claude nunca vou separar esses dois! 3**

**Amo esses dois juntos! *0* Dedicada ao pessoal do Forum Kuroshitsuji!***

* * *

Amor entre livros coloridos…

Alois Trancy tinha uma rotina diária depois da escola que seguia religiosamente, ir em uma pequena livraria que ficava numa esquina da rua mais movimentada da cidade.

Qual o seu interesse em tal loja? O motivo era o dono dela…e talvez uns lindos olhos dourados como o sol mas embora frios ele conseguia ver uma doçura como de mel se tratasse.

Chegou na porta de vidro da loja e parou como de costume antes de entrar, observou o fruto da sua obsessão que o levava ali todos os dias da sua vida, nem sabia o seu nome mas para apreciar algo belo Alois não precisava de saber o seu nome, corou ao vê-lo sentado no seu banco por baixo da janela que ali havia estava lendo como sempre, seu cabelo comprido e da cor mais negra que havia estava preso por uma fita de seda igualmente negra, seu rosto estava sempre impassível e sério, um arrepio percorreu o corpo do jovem, seus olhos desceram para o pedaço de pele que a camisa preta deixavam ver… um pensamento libidinoso cruzou no pensamento de Alois, ele estava longe de ser um garoto puro mas sabia amar até ao ponto da loucura.

Decidiu-se logo entrar na loja de uma vez já que ia ali todos os dias, mas em todos eles era a mesma coisa seu coração batia forte e parava para observar o homem dos olhos de mel. O sino que havia ao lado da porta tocou avisando a sua presença.

**- Será que ele nota a minha presença? **– Pensou mentalmente. Alois era um rapaz de 16 anos com cabelos loiros, olhos azuis como o céu, altura mediana, tinha um piercing em forma de aranha na orelha direita, olhando ele parece um anjo imaculado e feliz mas a verdade era outra seus olhos azuis não tinham brilho estavam apagados assim como a sua alma enegrecida pela falta de felicidade, amor e afecto, sua infância e a sua vida até agora era marcada por violência, agressões e abusos porque apesar de ser um garoto tinha traços femininos não sendo o típico adolescente machão sobretudo por parte do seu pai alcoólico e desocupado, Alois era órfão de mãe tinha falecido quando ele tinha 10 anos… Como ele tinha sobrevivido até agora era um mistério ou porque o destino tinha reservado algo mais doce para ele?

O homem dos olhos de mel virou a cabeça para encarar quem tinha entrado, Alois paralisou mas manteve o seu aspecto exterior calmo enquanto por dentro era como um carrossel dando milhares de voltas.

**- Seja bem-vindo…** - A voz do homem dos olhos de mel soou rouca e examinou Alois e dando um pequeno sorriso, voltou a concentrar-se no seu livro, conhecia aquele garoto muito bem além de ser lindo o cativou na primeira vez que ele tinha entrado por aquela porta.

**- Hum..er.. .Olá!** – Respondeu o loiro encaminhando-se para um corredor olhando para o homem por entre as prateleiras dos livros.

O homem com olhos de mel fechou o seu livro suavemente levantando-se, colocou o livro no pequeno sofá, Alois atrapalhadamente pegou num livro sem olhar para qual e abriu para fazer de conta que o estava a lê-lo.

Logo o homem estava ao seu lado nem Alois se tinha apercebido sua aproximação, olhou surpreso para a figura alta que tanto o fascinava.

**- …?** – Da boca do loiro nem uma palavra saiu era a primeira vez que o objeto do seu desejo estava tão próximo de si, Alois continuou a encara-lo quando o homem lhe tirou o livro da mão.

**- Eu creio que não tenha idade para ler esse tipo de literatura…**

Alois olhou para o letreiro da estante que estava lá em cima "Literatura Erótica" corou e baixou os olhos para o homem.

**- Ahm…** - começou por disser.

**- "Falsa Submissão" é um livro um pouco forte de masoquismo e eu na minha loja não vendo esse tipo de livros para menores…** - Fixando o olhar no loiro sentindo que se afogava naqueles olhos azuis como se fossem a água da mais pura praia paradisíaca.

Recompondo-se do seu choque o loiro desafiador retirou o livro das mãos do homem com olhos de mel mas sem sucesso.

**- Eu posso gostar desse tipo de coisas sabe…**

**- Humm… Sei.** – O homem se aproximou mais de Alois prendendo-o contra a estante e o seu corpo levou uma mão ao pescoço do menor e passou os dedos por uma marca evidente do abuso que o seu pai ali tinha deixado olhando com carinho nos olhos do loiro.

**- Me diz o teu nome **_**My little Prince…**_- segurando o pequeno rosto entre os seus longos dedos aproximando os lábios de ambos.

**- Alois…** - O coração do loiro disparou com o toque dos dedos do homem.

**- **_**Alois…**_- Disse o nome dele roucamente antes de aprisionar os lábios do Alois com os seus, o loiro prendeu a sua respiração devido ao choque mas logo se deixo levar fechando os olhos e abrindo os seus lábios levemente dando espaço para as línguas de ambos se encontrarem pela primeira vez e se amando, foi um beijo molhado, quente e apaixonado só se separaram pela falta de oxigénio dos dois, logo recomeçando os beijos loucos, o homem percorreu com a sua mão a linha corpo de Alois apertando as suas coxas e seu rabo puxando-o para se colar ao seu corpo e fazer o loiro sentir como ele já estava duro e desejoso.

Alois gemeu e se esfregou mais nele, o homem com olhos de mel colocou uma das suas mãos nas calças do menor acariciando a sua pequena masculinidade logo Alois gemou mais.

O gemido dele foi a gota de água que fez o homem virar Alois de costas para ele e penetrando um dedo na entrada dele.

**- Ahhh…** - Gemeu o loiro era uma mistura de dor e prazer.

O homem com a outra mão livre o masturbava e começou a lamber o seu pescoço gemendo também, penetrou o segundo dedo mas agora fazendo movimentos de vai vem.

**- AAAAAAAHHHH** – Alois se segurava aos livros mas eles não era algo sólido para se apoiar

**- Des…desculpa mas eu não me consigo segurar mais…** - falou o homem com dificuldade logo abrindo a sua calça e tirando a sua potente eração e penetrando Alois com uma força animal a entrada do loiro contraiu-se mas o homem forçou e logo começou a se movimentar com força.

Alois gritou com lágrimas caindo dos seus olhos fechados pela dor, o homem sentiu como o grito de Alois como uma faca no seu coração mas não conseguia controlar indo mais fundo.

**- Desculpa meu anjo…** - distribuiu beijos pelo seu pescoço intercalando com o seu nome – Alois…Alois…Alois

**- E…eu estou be…bem continua.** – gemeu o pior já tinha passado seu corpo se adaptou ao membro e às estocadas, agora sentia prazer, alias um prazer duplo Alois se contorceu de prazer cravando as unhas na prateleira de madeira na sua frente.

**- Eu vo-vou…** - já estava pronto para se libertar.

**- Espera vamos os dois…** - Dando as ultimas estocadas e os últimos movimentos no membro do Alois os dois se desfizeram do líquido branco da luxúria e do desejo, ambos arfavam mas mantiveram-se colados um ao outro por um bocado, o homem dos olhos de mel retirou-se de dentro, dando-lho um abraço apertado e beijando-lhe o delicioso pescoço de cor alva, separaram-se e o homem arrumou-se logo em seguida vestiu Alois que estava imóvel e tremia, o homem sentindo culpado abraçou o seu anjo.

**- Alois… **_**My little Prince **_**me perdoa mas eu desejava aquilo como o ar que preciso para viver, eu te amo desde o primeiro instante em que entraste por aquela porta…**

Fazendo um carinho gostoso na bochecha do loiro o homem disse: - Claude… esse é o meu nome.

Alois não teve reação nem esperava essa declaração. – **Ele me ama?** Uma lágrima rolou solitária pelo rosto do garoto mas desta vez era uma lágrima diferente das que estava habituado era uma lágrima calorosa que veio direto do coração.

_Claude?_ Nome invulgar para uma pessoa incomum… mas _Eu amo ele… _

**- Claude…** - sorriu pela primeira vez de coração na vida.

**- Me diz **_**My little Prince… **_**porque vens todos os dias aqui? **– Perguntou Claude roucamente

**- Eu venho aqui porque te… **- logo o sorriso e a fala de Alois cessaram com o som estridente do celular, com os olhos cheios de tristeza já sabia que era tremendo atendeu o celular ouviu a voz do outro lado e a única coisa que disse para o seu pai abusador foi – Sim.

Claude incomodado com o tremor do loiro segurou delicadamente as duas mãos e levou até aos seus lábios beijando-as, não sabia o que tinha provocado tal mal-estar naquela pequena e deliciosa criatura mas dali em diante quereria saber tudo cada detalhe da vida do seu _Little Prince, _e do seu corpo também…

**- Eu tenho que ir…** - retirando as suas mãos daqueles lábios demoniacamente tentadores, sorriu tristemente e os olhos azuis logo se tornaram opacos e tristes.

Prendendo a nuca de Alois com a sua mão desceu os lábios dando-lhe um longo selinho naqueles lábios de pele de pêssego, ambos estavam de olhos abertos se olhando, logo se separaram não antes de Claude lhe dar o beijo final na sua testa.

**- Te espero amanhã… **_**My little Prince…**_- Disse Claude soltando e deixando o pequeno anjo triste ir embora…

**- Sim…** - Alois se dirigiu para a saída, abriu a porta logo sentido uma brisa fria no rosto, Alois sentiu que era a brisa da triste realidade logo que saiu da livraria a magia quebrou-se e a melancolia voltou a pesar em seus ombros.

Amanhã volto para o meu cantinho mágico… para lhe dizer que o amo…


	2. Chapter 2

Chegando a casa Alois encontrou o mesmo cenário de sempre, seu pai bêbado sentando no sofá com a sua cerveja na mão, sem dizer nada dirigiu-se para o seu quarto para tomar o banho que iria levar o cheiro e a prova do que tinha feito com o Claude.

Alois entrou no banheiro despiu-se e entrou na cabine de duche, enquanto a água quente escorria pelo seu corpo o loiro abraçou-se a ele próprio como se os braços do seu amor se tratassem, Alois sorriu repetindo o nome do seu amado diversas vezes.

Desligou a água e amarrou uma toalha na sua cintura, abriu a porta para sair logo encontrou o seu pai parado na mesma a encara-lo com os mesmos olhos de cobiça de sempre, Alois tremeu e o horror ressoou na sua cabeça prevendo o que iria acontecer.

O seu pai pegou no pulso e o levou para a sala jogando-o no sofá dizendo: **- Meu pequeno ser sexual hoje vai me dizer onde sempre vais para chegares sempre tarde em casa…**

Enquanto o monstro do seu pai dizia isso passava uma das suas mãos pelo seu corpo, Alois se debatia sem sucesso, apesar de ser um garoto não tinha muita força para Pará-lo lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e mentalmente gritava que não queria que o toque e o cheiro do Claude fosse sobreposto por outro, seu pai deixava marcas por onde tocava, Alois chorava e debatia-se mais ainda agora tinha algo que o deixava feliz e iria proteger isso custasse o que custar! **– Não quero mais! Me larga!** - Reuniu toda a força que tinha e empurrou o seu pai bêbado, este indo embater na pequena mesa de vidro que havia perto do sofá.

Alois correu para o seu quarto e trancou a porta, estava habituado a situações como a que se passou, vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu pela janela como era uma casa térrea era muito fácil saltar, correu como nunca tinha corrido na vida sem olhar para nada, seus pés já sabiam onde o deveriam ir.

Chegou em frente da porta do seu cantinho mágico, como era lógico a livraria já estava fechada e tinha anoitecido, bateu na porta diversas vezes chamando o homem dos olhos de mel e não obteve resposta Alois chorava com os olhos e com a alma, continuo a bater na porta e nada. _Não quero mais ficar sozinho… por favor…_ implorava sem dizer abrir a boca.

A porta abriu-se de repente Claude apareceu só com as calças do pijama peito desnudado e sem óculos, seu cabelo negro e longo estava preso com a fita preta como sempre, Alois desfez-se em lágrimas e caiu nos braços dele antes que Claude proferisse alguma palavra, era compreensível o pequeno anjo triste estava em colapso, choro a mais corrida sem parar choque e tristeza esgotou-o.

**- Alois…** - num rápido movimento Claude amparou a queda do seu _Little Prince _e pegou-o ao colo e levou rapidamente para o seu quarto que ficava logo por cima da sua livraria subiu as escadas que ligava as duas coisas de dois em dois, depositou o seu Alois na sua cama e assustou-se vendo várias marcas recentes no seu pescoço, abriu o seu casaco e levantou a sua blusa para cima e viu mais ordinárias no corpo daquele anjo, a expressão de Claude era fria e era mortal mesmo sem mover um músculo facial, ele tornou-se gelo.

Com todo o cuidado do mundo como se tratasse de uma peça de cristal, retirou os sapatos do seu _Little Prince _e tapou-o deu-lhe um beijo na testa, aí a sua expressão mudou para uma de puro amor e adoração que tinha pelo Alois.

Sentou-se numa cadeira logo em frente á cama e colou os seus cotovelos apoiados nas suas pernas e seu queixo apoiado nas suas mãos entrelaçadas olhando o seu anjo até que ele acordasse como não queria perturbar Alois não se deitou na cama.

_**Na manhã seguinte…**_

Alois sentiu algo quente e brilhante a tocar-lhe na sua cara forçou os seus olhos a se abrirem lentamente e começou a despertar e moveu-se lentamente um pouco confuso mas logo os acontecimentos da noite anterior surgiram na sua cabeça como um furacão, levantou-se de um salto e olhou em redor para ver onde estava.

Claude levantou-se da cadeira onde passou a noite inteira e estava como se não fosse afectado pela falta de sono estava impecável, dirigiu-se até á cama e sentou-se na beirada e pegou as mãos de Alois entre as suas encarou-o com um sorriso e apagando a expressão perigosa com que passou a noite toda, o loiro prendeu a respiração ao vê-lo e corou ao ver o peito nú do Claude .

**- Alois…meu amor… o que se passou?**- perguntou delicadamente com os olhos cor de mel penetrantes.

**- Eu? Sim…to…tou bem!ahahah** – dando uma gargalhada meio triste e sabendo que não o convencia, mas não queria que a sua relação ficasse manchada por algo negro como a sua história da sua vida, esperou que Claude resmungasse ou dissesse que era mentira ou outra reacção mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Claude colou os lábios de ambos e o beijou com fervor e paixão.

**- Agora sim, podes dizer que estás bem. – **Claude deu um meio sorriso e não perguntou mais nada nem insistiu… sabia muito bem o que tinha se passado e o que era a vida do Alois desde de que tinha passado a mão por aquela marca no seu pescoço ontem.

O estômago do pequeno príncipe roncou e em resposta a isso Alois corou muito, Claude riu achando isso até extremamente fofo nele, abraçou o pequeno príncipe apertando-o fortemente contra o seu peito.

**- Já percebi amor é hora do pequeno-almoço! **– Rindo mais Claude se separou um pouco da coisa mais doce que entrou na sua vida para olhar para ele. **– Diz-me o que queres comer meu doce.**

**- Er… qualquer coisa…não quero incomodar. – **Alois estava embriagado pela atmosfera amorosa que rodava os dois ousou colocar as suas mãos naquele peito másculo e firme sentindo o quente da pele dele, sorriu.

**- Ok amor! – **Claude dando um beijo na testa dele desfez o abraço e pegou nas mãos dele e beijando-as igualmente, feitos os carinhos todos dirigiu-se para outro compartimento do pequeno apartamento onde ficava a cozinha.

Alois ainda sentindo um formigueiro nas mãos e na testa ainda se estava a habituar ao seu sonho tornado realidade, levantou-se com aquela sensação de quem falha um degrau no estômago mas era uma sensação muito boa porque o motivo era o melhor do mundo, e os fatídicos motivos que o levaram ali na noite passada foram completamente esquecidos.

Tirou o seu casaco estava a ficar muito calor ali apesar de ser inverno, olhou em redor o quarto do homem que amava era um quarto simples daqueles que mostravam a personalidade do seu dono, havia livros em todos os cantos no chão em cima da secretária pegou num com um nome interessante _"O Paraíso Perdido" _li o resumo do livro com atenção - "A Queda do Homem, tal como a relata a Bíblia. Satanás, tendo-se rebelado contra Deus, é arremessado no baixo mundo subterrâneo. Seu poder desapareceu, mas sua rebeldia permanece. "É melhor, exclama ele, reinar no Inferno, que servir no Céu".

Alois ficou a ler as primeiras páginas quando Claude voltou com uma bandeja contendo panquecas de morango, torradas, fruta fresca, suco de laranja e café, vendo que Alois não deu pela sua chegada colocou a bandeja numa pequena mesa de estilo japonesa que havia no centro do quarto, foi até ele e agarrou-o por trás beijando o seu pescoço fazendo-o assustar e fechando o livro com força e o seu coração batendo forte.

**- CLAUDE…! Assustaste-me! **

**- Desculpa amor, mas estavas tão fofo e concentrado que não resisti… - **continuou a beijar o delicioso pescoço do loiro mas logo parando e se separando. **– Vamos comer?** – Levando Alois pela mão até á mesinha se sentaram os dois no chão, os lindos olhos azuis do loiro brilharam ao ver o conteúdo nem conseguiu proferir alguma palavra sequer era a primeira vez que alguém fazia alguma coisa por ele em muito tempo.

Claude pegou num garfo e tirou um pedaço de panqueca para dar ao seu loiro. **– Diz ahh Alois!**

Alois ficou meio hesitante e meio envergonhado aceitou e abriu a boca, a textura era fofa e muito doce era como se as panquecas tivessem sido feitas para alegrar o coração do loiro, Claude tinha um sorriso rasgado ao ver a expressão do seu amado, colocou o prato com todas as panquecas para ele, Alois comeu tudo num instante e Claude só apreciou uma fruta e o seu café, acabado o pequeno-almoço os dois levantaram-se e o homem dos olhos cor de mel levou-o de volta para a cama sentando-o...


	3. Chapter 3

Enquanto Alois era sentado na cama encarou o seu homem de olhos cor de mel, era muito lindo e agora era só dele, Claude entrelaçou os dedos de ambos e olhou amorosamente para ele sentindo um impulso este beijou-o, enquanto beijava, empurraram Alois para o centro da cama sem parar o beijo prendeu o loiro com o seu corpo, aprofundou mais o beijo e enfiou a sua por baixo da blusa atacando o seu mamilo um pouco já enrijecido, Alois gemeu um pouco contra a boca de Claude ao sentir a mão fria do seu amor a atacar um dos seus pontos erógenos e sensível.

Claude parou o beijo tanto para respirar quanto para dar prazer ao seu Anjo loiro noutros sítios, subiu a blusa do loiro atacou os mamilos dele um com a boca e outro com os dedos,

Alois estremeceu e gemeu. **–Annnh~ **Claude em resposta ao pequeno gemido sugou com um pouco mais de força, a mão que outrora estava a acariciar o outro mamilo desceu pelo corpo do loiro tocando-o com a mais delicadeza e com a mesma força de uma pluma, era precioso demais para ser castigado com carícias violentas, e também era como se quisesse desculpar pela forma faminta e dolorosa com que ele tinha feito amor o seu _Little Prince _no dia anterior.

Alois arrepiou-se ao sentir os dedos deslizarem pela sua barriga, a mão chegou ao seu destino ao pequeno membro delicado e macio do loiro mas ficou pousado em cima dele sem se mexer, Claude tirou a sua boca do mamilo e aproximou o rosto de Alois e perguntou suavemente: **- Amor queres mesmo continuar…eu posso parar senão quiseres. **

Nunca faria nada contra aquele tesouro se ele não quisesse, aguardou passivamente a sua resposta olhando naqueles olhos de água cristalina.

Alois ficou confuso por ver e sentir que as carícias tinham cessado, Claude estava-lhe a pedir permissão para continuar a tocar no seu corpo?

Realmente não estava habituado a isso, o seu corpo sempre foi tratado com uma propriedade pública, os olhos do loiro tornam-se meigos ao olhar para o seu amor e colocou uma mão na nuca do Claude e o fez aproximar os seus lábios deu-lhe um beijo doce e curto logo respondendo em seguida: **-Isso é tudo o que mais quero, faz amor comigo Claude…,** terminou a frase com um sorriso.

Claude acatou o pedido e logo tirou as calças e as cuecas do loiro quando as roupas retiradas começou a masturbar o pequeno membro do loiro primeiro devagar e pouco depois com alguma força, Alois contorcia-se de prazer, Claude lambeu todo o corpo do menor enquanto descia a sua língua até ao pequeno membro já ereto, colocou-o por inteiro na boca chupou-o desde da base até á ponta.

Alois cheio de prazer e desejo contorcia-se loucamente na cama seu noção do que fazia puxou os cabelos do Claude, este mesmo com a boca ocupada sorriu ao ver o descontrolo do seu loiro, sugou e chupou com mais vigor concentrando-se um pouco mais na glande daquele pequeno "doce" sentiu o seu pulsar e o querer se libertar.

**- Aaannnh…Cl…clau…claude…possui-me agora. **– Alois estava corado e ofegante, Claude parou e retirou a boca do seu "doce" e deitou-se completamente em cima de Alois fazendo-o sentir a sua potente erecção, mas levantou-se em seguida saindo de cima de Alois este também se levantou.

O loiro percebeu isso com como uma ordem para se virar em colocar na posição de 4 e virou-se ficando na tal posição, Claude ficou meio minuto confuso mas abraçou-o fortemente.

**- Alois… - **Suspirou no ouvido dele arrepiando-o, desfez o abraço e virou o seu Anjo loiro de frente para ele meigamente proferiu as seguintes palavras: **- Alois… eu vou fazer amor contigo mas olhando nos teus olhos, preciso ver a tua expressão… - **Aloisouviu essa confissão como se fosse a mais delicada melodia de violino nos seus ouvidos, ficou com os olhos vidrados nos olhos cor de mel sem proferir uma palavra em resposta.

Claude deitou-o de novo na cama levantou um pouco as pernas do loiro colocando-se perto da entrada apertada, penetrou-o vagarosamente forçando um pouco, Alois contraiu-se mas relaxou em seguida, de todas as vezes que era obrigado a fazer sexo contra a sua vontade doía-lhe extremamente eram dores horríveis mas nenhuma dor era comparável com a dor com que o seu coração ficava.

Ele sangrava com as feridas dilacerantes que cada movimento do pecado que forçavam contra o seu corpo o sangue físico com que ficava não era nada comparado com o choro de sangue do seu coração, fechou os olhos com força e abriu-os a pessoa que agora estava a invadir o seu corpo era o seu amado acalmou-se com os pensamentos sobre aquele "monstro de pai".

Alois decidiu-se a apreciar cada novo sentimento vibrante e prazeroso dali para a frente sentia-se vivo e… feliz.

Claude afundou-se mais um pouco no corpo perfeito do loiro não se contendo gemeu: **- ããnh… **iniciou os movimentos percebendo que o seu loiro não sentia mais dor, os corpos de ambos movimentavam-se em conjunto como um só tendo como música de fundo a respiração dos dois muito alterada, o homem dos olhos de mel separou um pouco mais as pernas de Alois para lhe dar um encaixe melhor no seu corpo e lhe dar passagem para chegar ao seu amor para o poder beijar estava disposto a proporcionar mil e um prazeres para ambos, beijaram-se á medida que as estocadas aumentavam o ritmo, a cama rangeu um pouco mas nem se incomodavam nem pouco com o barulho que faziam.

Perto da orelha do Anjo loiro Claude sussurrou: **- Alois geme para mim… - **lambendo-a.

Alois atendeu ao pedido gemendo a plenos pulmões: **- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH** – apertou as suas pernas em redor da cintura do seu homem e cravou as unhas nas costas dele devido aos espasmos do orgasmo que estaria para chegar, Claude excitando-se mais ainda com o gemido e com aperto das coxas do loiro fez mais movimentos profundos e rápidos até explodiram em fluidos do orgasmo.

Permaneceram uns minutos quietos e abraçados com as suas respirações irregulares Alois foi o primeiro a falar: **- Claude…ama-me para sempre… **- as lágrimas dele se misturaram com o suor.

Claude permaneceu quieto e apertou mais o abraço. **– O sempre vai ser pouco para te mostrar o meu sentimento por ti… meu **_**Little Prince**_**… - **Separou-se um pouco e colocou a mão do loiro no seu peito para sentir o coração acelerado por causa da coisa mais doce que dois amantes apaixonados poderiam fazer que era mostrar o seu amor físico.

O loiro sorriu abertamente, Claude finalmente se retirou de dentro de Alois dando-lhe um beijo na testa e tapou-o com o lençol pedindo: **- Agora descansa e dor um pouco amor… **

**- Eu preciso de ir para casa agora…hum passei a noite fora…er… - **Alois tremeu com as consequências da noite passada mas tinha que ir para aquele inferno mesmo assim, era menor de idade e não podia faltar á escola, levantando-se da cama.

Claude gelou e paralisou com que tinha acabado de ouvir num movimento rápido segurou nos pulsos de Alois para o impedir de o levantar da cama, os tal olhos mortíferos tinham voltado.

**- Não podes voltar para casa! - **Libertou umas das mãos e passou suavemente pelas nojentas marcas no pescoço deixadas por alguém que abusara do seu loiro, logo sorriu não querendo-o assustar. **– Descansa…E não quero que vás embora… **_**Nunca. **_– Deu ênfase á última palavra, Alois nada disse apenas olhou para ele deixou-se levar e voltou a enfiar-se debaixo do lençol como um menino obediente, Claude sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa.

**- Vou ter que ir abrir a loja… o tempo passa quando nos estamos a divertir. **– Levantou-se deixando a sua poderosa estrutura corporal mas os olhos de Alois seguiram subitamente para a região que era capaz de o fazer tocar o céu e a terra, envergonhado tampou a cara com o lençol.

Claude sorriu maliciosamente sem dizer nada e vestiu a sua calça de pijama dirigiu-se para o banheiro, tomou um rápido duche vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do banheiro, viu que Alois ainda tinha o lençol a tapar-lhe o rosto.

Aproximou-se da cama e retirou o lençol delicadamente e viu a face adormecida do loiro, contemplou um pouco essa visão fez um carinho na bochecha dele voltou a aconchega-lo com as cobertas

Desceu para a loja e abriu-a e fez os seus afazeres normais, mas algo estava a mais nessas tarefas diárias e chatas, ele estava a ouvir passarinhos num dia em pleno inverno? ? Com certeza os seus ouvidos estavam a pregar-lhe uma partida, sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a fazer os seus afazeres.

Alois abriu lentamente os seus olhos bocejou **– Oh adormeci… **- E levantou-se vestiu as calças e ao fazer isso notou que a sua blusa estava manchada com algo branco.

– **Ahhhh não… nem roupa eu trouxe! – **Despiu a blusa suja e foi até ao armário do Claude pegou numa camisa branca e inspirou o seu aroma profundamente e vestiu-a lentamente, estava disposto a ajudar na livraria para compensar por estar ali.

Desceu as escadas vagarosamente parou num degrau onde viu o seu amor mexendo numas caixas que estavam no chão, desceu os degraus e foi sem fazer barulho até ele tapando-lhe os olhos, Claude ficou surpreso com a brincadeira não estava á espera e nem o tinha visto descer as escadas retirou as mãos de Alois dos seu olhos e beijo-as ternamente, o loiro pousou o seu queixo no ombro de Claude mas a campainha que anunciava a entrada de um cliente deu sinal de vida tiveram que se separar e levantar.

Alois ficou quieto vendo o seu amor trabalhar um pouco incomodado com os olhares nada discretos do cliente.

**- Aqui está a sua encomenda! – **Claude não disfarçou a sua irritação ao ver o homem olhando com cobiça para o seu loiro, fez cair a encomenda sobre o balcão com um forte ruído não se importando minimamente com isso, o homem assustou-se e olhou para a figura que lhe falava, pagou e saiu rápido dali.

**- Desculpa…tou a causar-te problemas inúteis no teu trabalho. – **Murmurou Alois sem o encarar.

Claude agarrou nele dando-lhe um beijo **– Não causas nenhum problema… tu enches a minha vida… as pessoas são invejosas só isso.**

– **Vejo que a minha camisa fica bem no teu corpo… mas nada substitui o nosso toque de corpos… - **Mordeu a orelha do loiro e separou-se logo rindo, Alois estremeceu e corou.

– **Er… eu quero ajudar-te enquanto estiver aqui.** – Disse com os olhos azuis como se implorasse, o homem de olhos de mel não podia recusar o pedido aqueles olhos azuis hipnotizaram-no suspirou: **- Tudo bem… er… podes limpar os livros das prateleiras. **– Deu-lhe uma tarefa simples para não o cansar lembrando-se que ele tinha desmaiado na noite anterior e pouco tempo atrás tinham feito amor.

**- Coloca isto.** – Colocou um avental nele mas como era óbvio ficava-lhe muito grande mas ficava muito fofo nele e entregou-lhe um pano, Alois arregaçou as mangas da camisa e pegou no pano e dirigiu-se para o primeiro corredor de livros.

_**Na hora do almoço…**_

Claude foi até onde estava Alois viu-o com dificuldades em colocar de volta aos livros da prateleira de cima, Claude pegou nos livros e colocou-os de volta.

- Amor que queres almoçar? – Abraçou-o por trás, Alois percebeu que já estava com fome mas não queria dar trabalho disse: **- Humm qualquer coisa está bem…não tem importância. **– Como não estava habituado a ser mimado nem a ser tratado bem ficou sem jeito.

**- Huumm… ok.** – Não insistiu mais **– Vou ali no restaurante comprar o almoço. **– Beijou-lhe o pescoço antes de ir, vestiu o casaco abriu a porta o sino soou quando abriu e fechou a porta, logo reinou o silencio.

Alois ficou na loja sozinho e estava distraído com a sua tarefa, passou alguns minutos desde que o seu amor tinha saído, ouviu o sino anunciando a chegada de alguém mas esse alguém trouxe um vento gelado consigo, pensando ser Claude perguntou: - **Já chegaste amor?**

Saiu detrás das prateleiras com um sorriso mas logo o horror se instalou no seu corpo o tremor de medo percorreu todo o seu ser ao ver quem ali estava era nada menos que o monstro do seu pai ali olhando para ele com o mesmo mau aspecto de sempre, Alois congelou e queria gritar mas não conseguia, o seu nojento pai aproximou-se dele passando a uma das suas mão no rosto do loiro e a outra suspeitamente atrás das costas: **- Alois … meu amado filho… vem para casa e tudo será perdoado… - **Tentou se mover mas o terror era mais forte, gritou mentalmente por _Claude. _O velho continuou com a sua mão a tocar em Alois descendo para o seu pescoço.

Do lado de fora Claude parou em frente da porta e olhou para a cena vendo que o velho tinha uma faca atrás das costas não podiam entrar assim tão abertamente não queria que o seu amor sofresse algum golpe, o seu cérebro raciocinou meio minuto e entrou pela porta dos fundos colocou a sacola da comida no chão, deu a volta ao corredor em que Alois e o homem estava Claude pegou tão rápido a mão do velho e girou o braço dele até fazer a faca cair no chão atirou o velho para longe, pegou Alois entre os seus braços vendo o terror e sentindo o corpo de Alois tremendo apertou ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

Claude viu o homem se levantando e falando. **– Alois… então é para este tipo que agora estás a oferecer o teu corpo seu garoto sujo? – **Alois gemeu de desespero e agarrou-se nas roupas de Claude as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, mas forçou-se a falar.

– **Es..sse homem é meu pai… - **Então esse homem nojento é a origem do sofrimento do meu Alois… - Pensou Claude vendo o homem se aproximando pediu a Alois que fosse para o seu quarto e esperasse lá até que resolvesse a situação.

O pai de Alois aproximou-se com a faca na mão que voltou apanha-la do chão, Alois tremia muito mas colocou-se atrás dele agarrou-se á sua roupa. **– Clau… claude…nã…**

**- Os teus problemas vão acabar hoje amor… agora vai lá para cima por favor - **Dito isto Claude empurrou suavemente Alois para que subisse as escadas este contrariado assim o fez. O pai de Alois avançou com toda a força em direcção a Claude, a reacção deste foi levantar um braço e dar um murro mesmo no meio da cara do velho foi o que fez.

Várias pessoas que estavam do lado de fora da loja viam a cena aterrorizadas algumas até chamavam a polícia, o velho levantou-se outra vez e investiu contra Claude decidiu acabar com aquilo fez um movimento invertido que fez com que o velho ficasse de costas para ele e que a sua própria mão que segurava a faca ficasse na sua garganta, Claude moveu o braço do velho e o fez cortar o seu próprio pescoço caindo inanimado no chão mas antes disso um jato de sangue salpicasse o rosto do Claude.

Alois ouviu um grito que mais parecia um uivo latejante de dor arrependido por obedecer a Claude disparou pelas escadas a baixo grito o nome do seu amor: **- CLAUDE…..! **

Este encontrava-se imóvel em frente ao cadáver do pai de Alois, Claude olhou por cima do ombro em resposta ao chamado do loiro com o lado do seu rosto que estava manchado com o sangue, girou o corpo para ficar totalmente em frente a Alois este parou subitamente ao ver a figura sombria em que Claude tinha se transformado por ele e aqueles olhos de mel estavam muito diferentes ao habitual pareciam que pediam por _sangue…?_

O homem dos olhos de mel esperou que Alois desse o primeiro passo e fosse até ele não queria assusta-lo e sobretudo que não o odiasse… afinal matara o seu pai por pior monstro que fosse seria sempre o seu pai… encarou o loiro tristemente…

Uma reacção veio por parte do loiro que com os olhos repletos de água e de alivio, correu para o homem de olhos de mel e agarrou-se a ele como se fosse a sua tábua de salvação, Claude respirou de alivio e abraçou Alois com toda a sua força mas de uma modo gentil, Alois balbuciava entre lágrimas: **-Obrigado… obrigado… obrigado… - **Não precisava de dizer porque estava agradecer. Claude beijou o topo da cabeça de Alois entretanto entra a polícia pela livraria adentro.

Passado dos o procedimentos burocráticos e obrigatórios nestes casos, não houve problema para Claude já que tinha sido em auto-defesa.

Alois e Claude saíram para a rua já que o cheiro a sangue estava a ser insuportável, saíram abraçados e assim que colocaram os pés na rua deu-se uma abertura no céu o sol atravessou aquelas nuvens e chuva só para incidir sobre eles…

_**O Sol e a Chuva estavam a abençoar o Amor deles…**_


End file.
